


VS Ninomiya New year SP

by evilcat_omsk



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcat_omsk/pseuds/evilcat_omsk





	VS Ninomiya New year SP

==VS Ninomiya New year SP==  
  
  
'เห็นไหมล่ะ เขาน่ะชอบตัดสินใจเอาเองอยู่คนเดียว เห็นมะ?'  
  
"ครับไม่เป็นไรครับ โอโนะซังจะเริ่มปีนก่อน" เสียงแหลมเอ่ยอย่างอารมณ์ดี แต่คนที่อยู่ในชุดพร้อมจะปีนอีกคนกลับทำหน้าเจื่อน รู้สึกไม่ได้มีความสุขเลย  
  
เสียงถ่ายทอดในห้องส่งกำลังขำกับการต่อกรแบบง่วงๆของโอโนะ ซึ่งไม่ได้รู้สึกยินดีกับที่นิโนะบอกเลยสักนิด  
  
ตลอดเลย ทำไมเขาต้องเป็นฝ่ายเสียเปรียบตลอดด้วยนะ  
  
"รีด้า ลองทำแบบนี้ดูดิ แบบนี้ๆอ่ะ" ไอบะสาธิตวิธีการปีนผาโดยใช้กริปน้อยที่สุดโดยใช้ข้อนิ้วกลางกับนางแทนกริป   
  
"แบบนี้อ่ะนะ?" โอโนะลองทำท่าตาม ก่อนจะหันไปหานิโนะแล้วกระตุกยิ้มแบบสื่อความหมาย  
  
ใบหน้าเรียวแดงซ่านขึ้นมาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ อยากจะเดินเข้าไปตบกะโหลกเหลือเกินที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกอายต่อหน้าประชาชนแล้วต้องเก็บเอาไว้   
  
"นั่นสิน้า ถ้านิ้วสั้นล่ะ ..ล้วงไม่ถึงแน่ๆเลย" พูดเบาๆใส่หูคนตัวเล็ก แต่ก่อนที่จะได้เกิดความรุนแรง เจ้าคนหน้าเป็นก็เผ่นแผลวไปอยู่ข้างหน้าผาปลอมเสียแล้ว  
  
เสียงสัญาณเริ่มปีนดังขึ้น โอโนะก็โชว์พลังของนิ้วกลางและนางด้วยวิธีที่ไอบะบอก ยิ้มกริ่มในใจถึงสมรรถนะอันเกินคาดของนิ้วตัวเอง..  
  
จะวาดรูปก็นิ้วนี้ จะตกปลาก็นิ้วนี้ จะบำเรอความสุขให้นิโนะก็นิ้วนี้ .. จะไม่มีพลังได้ไงล่ะ   
  
เมื่อเคลียร์ครั้งแรกเสร็จก็ลงมาแท็กมือต่อให้คนตัวเล็กจัดการเก็บแต้มที่เหลือ   
  
เวลาที่กระชั้นเข้ามาทำให้นิโนะต้องเร่งฝีมือให้มากขึ้น ในใจก็เข่นเขี้ยวที่นิ้วตัวเองเป็นปมด้อย สั้นกุดและไร้กำลัง จะใช้วิธีเกี่ยวแบบร่างหนาข้างล่างก็ไม่เวิร์ค เลยต้องใช้กริปที่เบื้องบนส่งให้จนจบเกม  
  
  
พอเห็นนิโนะเคลียร์ปีนผาได้ คนที่นั่งพักอยู่ข้างล่างก็ดีใจจนถลาเข้ากอด แขนแข็งแกร่งอ้าไม่รอรับร่างเล็กแล้ว แต่เจ้าตัวกลับทรุดลงนั่งไม่ยอมให้กอดเสียดื้อๆ   
  
ยังเคืองเรื่องนิ้วอยู่นะ.. ฝันไปเถอะ!  
  
  
  
"อาา เหนื่อยจังเลยน้า~" เสียงแหบๆเอ่ยอย่างผ่อนคลาย หลังจากที่ล้มตัวลงนั่งบนโซฟาในกรีนรูมอย่างหมดแรง เจ้าตัวรับน้ำจากซากุไรมาดื่ม "เทปปีใหม่ก็อัดเสร็จหมดแล้ว ปีใหม่นี้เราจะทำอะไรกันดี"  
  
"อยากกินเนื้อย่าง.." เสียงแหลมๆเปรยขึ้นพลางเหลือบมองคนข้างๆที่เริ่มเข้าโลกส่วนตัวไปทักทายเว็บตกปลา  
  
"ถ้าเนื้อย่าง รีด้าคงจะไปยาก" เหน็บขำๆ ก่อนร่างสูงโปร่งที่เก็บของเสร็จแล้วยืนรอหน้าประตูเตรียมกลับบ้าน "ไว้ฉันจะหาราเม็งดีๆสักร้านแล้วเมลล์ไปบอกพวกนายนะ" เอ่ยเสร็จก็ยิ้มจนตาหยี เพราะรู้ว่าสิ่งเดียวที่ผู้อาวุโสจะยอมเลี้ยงคือราเม็ง  
  
"จะไปแล้วเหรอจุน รอด้วยๆ ขอติดรถไปลงสถานีรถไฟหน่อย" ซากุไรรีบยัดของทั้งหมดลงกระเป๋า แล้วสวบเท้าไวๆตามร่างเพรียวทันที เหลือก็แต่ไอบะที่เริ่มรู้สึกกลายเป็นโลกส่วนเกินของสองคนข้างๆ  
  
  
-ปิ๊บ-   
  
แต่ก็เหมือนมีเสียงสวรรค์ของโทรศัพท์มาโปรดก้างชิ้นโตอย่างเขา มือใหญ่รีบคว้าเอามือถือมาเปิดอ่านข้อความ ที่ได้ใจความว่าผู้จัดการได้มารับถึงที่แล้ว เท่านั้นแหละ ร่างสูงๆก็เผ่นหัวออกไปจากกรีนรูมอย่างไว  
  
  
"อยากกลับบ้านแล้วอะ โอจัง" เอ่ยเสียงหงอย เอาคางท้าวไหล่อีกฝ่าย มองดูอีกคนกำลังเพลินกับเว็บตกปลาส่งเสียงฮืมในลำคอ   
  
"คุณผู้จัดการยังไม่มาเลย"  
  
"วันนี้อยากกลับเอง อยากกินข้าวนอกบ้านกับซาโตชิ อยากอยู่กับซาโตชิลำพัง.." ลากเสียงหวาน มือป้อมๆก็เลื้อยขึ้นมาเล่นลูกผมอย่างที่เคยชอบทำ ก่อนจะคลึงใบหูคนตัวหนากว่าสนุกมือ   
  
พั่บ!   
  
ฝาโทรศัพท์ปิดลงทันที ทำเอาคนช่างยั่วยิ้มพอใจกับผลงานตัวเองอยู่เงียบๆ มือก็รีบกดส่งข้อความหาผู้จัดการว่าไม่ต้องมารับโดยไว ก่อนจะถูกคนมือใหญ่กว่าที่หิ้วเอาสัมภาระของทั้งคู่ไว้แล้วจูงให้ออกไปข้างนอกทันที  
  
"ไม่เอาร้านนี้" เสียงแหลมๆเง้างอดอยู่หน้าร้าน ดึงมือโอโนะไว้เมื่อเจ้าตัวกำลังจะก้าวขาเข้าไป หน้าน่ารักงุ้มเพราะไม่ถูกใจรสนิยมของอีกฝ่าย  
  
"แล้วจะเอาร้านไหน" ถามอย่างเหนื่อยหน่าย ทุกครั้งที่จะเข้าร้านที่ชอบ ก็จะมีพ่อตัวยุ่งคอยแง้วๆไม่ยอมเข้าเมื่อเห็นราคาของกินที่แปะไว้หน้าร้าน  
  
"เอาร้านที่ถูกกว่านี้" ว่าเสร็จก็ลากแขนอีกคนออกจากรัศมีประตูร้าน พากันเดินจนทั่วซอยแต่ก็ไม่ได้ร้านที่ถูกใจ จนคนที่ความอดทนสูงเริ่มอยากจะกลายเป็นคนความอดทนต่ำ  
  
"คาซึนาริ .." เตรียมที่จะเอ่ยคำที่คิดดุอยู่ในใจ แต่ก็ต้องหยุดลงเมื่อคนตัวเล็กพูดแทรกขึ้นเหมือนคนปิ๊งไอเดียดีสุดๆ  
  
"เอางี้! ไม่กินมันแล้ว โอจัง แวะคอนบินี่แล้วซื้ออะไรไปกินกันเถอะ!"   
  
ตัดสินใจเอาเองอีกแล้ว! เคยปรึกษาเขาบ้างไหม!  
  
ร่างสูงกว่าแต่ไม่มากถอนหายใจหน่ายๆออกมา พอเริ่มถูกคนตัวเล็กลากก็เหลียวกลับไปมองร้านราเม็งตรงหน้าตาละห้อย แอบขอโทษอยู่ในใจ  
  
ไว้วันหลังไม่มีผู้คุมวิญญาณมา ผมจะซัดทุกเมนูเป็นการไถ่โทษเลยนะครับ  
  
  
เสียงขวดเบียร์ดังเคร้งคร้างเมื่อเจ้าตัวคนถือวางมันลงบนโซฟาตัวแรกในห้องโถงรับแขก ร่างเล็กเดินปลีกเข้าไปในห้องครัวพร้อมอาหารสำเร็จรูป ขณะที่โอโนะเริ่มเก็บของที่กองเกลื่อนอยู่บนโต๊ะหน้าทีวีอย่างรู้งาน   
  
ไม่นานนักคนตัวเล็กก็กลับออกมาพร้อมอาหารที่จัดวางเอาไว้น่าทานไม่แพ้อาหารตัวอย่างในตู้ที่ผ่านตามาเมื่อไม่นานมานี้  
  
เพียะ!  
  
หมายจะเอื้อมมือหยิบมากิน แต่ก็ถูกมือป้อมๆน่ารักฟาดเข้าให้   
  
"ทำไมล่ะคาซึ~"  
  
"ใครบอกให้หยิบก่อน หน้าที่ตัวเองน่ะ หัดทำบ้างสิ!" นิ้วสั้นๆชี้ไปที่ถุงเบียร์ แต่นั่นก็พอเพียงสำหรับทุกอย่างแล้วที่จะทำให้คนตัวสูงรีบวิ่งเข้าไปในครัว หาที่เปิดขวดแล้วรินประเคนให้ทูนหัวทันใจ  
  
  
เบียร์ที่ซื้อมาเป็นโหลพร่องไปเกือบหมดโดยฝีมือคนคอทองแดง ขณะที่คนตัวเล็กกว่าที่นั่งอยู่บนตักเริ่มออกอาการป้อแป้ทั้งๆที่เพิ่งดื่มไปได้ไม่ถึงสองขวดดี  
  
ใบหน้าสวยฝังลงไปบนซอกคอแกร่ง ก่อนจะขบฟันลงบนเนื้ออ่อนอย่างสนุกปากและด้วยฤทธิ์แอลกอฮอล์ที่ทำให้เลือดสูบฉีดให้หัวใจกล้าหาญ กล้าที่จะยั่วยักษ์หลับแบบโอโนะให้ตื่นขึ้น  
  
"โอจัง .." เสียงหวานออดอ้อน ใบหน้าก็คลอเคลียอยู่กับซอกคอ ขณะที่มือก็ป่ายปะไปทั่วกล้ามเนื้อได้รูป "ทำไมนะ ทำไมมือของคนเรามันถึงไม่ได้เหมือนกัน ทั้งๆที่ตัวก็ไม่ได้ต่างกันมากแท้ๆ"   
  
นัยน์ตาฉ่ำเยิ้มมองมือสวยได้รูปด้วยความอิจฉา จับมือข้างขวาของโอโนะมาลูกไล้เล่น ใช้นิ้วโป่งกดไปตามข้อนิ้วด้วยความหลงใหล  
  
"ฉันน่ะชอบมือของซาโตชิมากๆ อยากมีมือแบบนี้" พูดไปก็กดตามข้อนิ้ว ก่อนจะยกฝ่ามือมาแนบทีแก้ม คลอเคลียถูไถเหมือนลูกแมว ทำเอาคนถูกอิจฉายิ้มออกมาด้วยความเอ็นดู  
  
"ฉันเองก็ชอบมือของคาซึ" พลิกมือน้อยที่เคยจับเอาไว้มาอยู่ในกำมือ ออกแรงบีบเบาๆยืนยันทุกคำพูด "ทั้งๆที่ก็มีอยู่แค่นี้ แต่กลับเล่นเครื่องดนตรีได้ตั้งหลายอย่าง ฉันชอบเวลาที่มือของนายกำลังเล่นมายากล ชอบเวลาดีดกีตาร์ ชอบเวลาเล่นเปียโน" จับฝ่ามือป้อมๆมาแนบที่ปาก ฝากฝังจุมพิตเอาไว้ ให้คนกึ่มๆจะเมายิ้มเผล่ออกมาตาเยิ้ม  
  
"ชอบเวลาที่มือเล็กๆ แบบนี้มาลวนลามฉัน" ปลายลิ้นเย็นๆไล้เลียข้อนิ้ว ทำเอาคนตัวเล็กเคลิ้มตัวยิ้มออกมาน้อยๆ เอามืออีกข้างที่ว่างมากอดคอคนที่นั่งทับหวังเป็นสรณะในยามนี้  
  
"ฮื้อ ใครลวนลามใครกันแน่" พูดเสียงอ้อแอ้ รู้สึกหวิวทุกครั้งที่ลิ้นสากๆไล้ผ่านตามข้อนิ้ว ก่อนจะลามเลยขึ้นมาตามแนวแขน มืออีกข้างที่ว่างก็ลูบไล้แผ่นหลังบอบบาง กรีดนิ้วผ่านแนวสันหลังให้ร่างบางแอ่นโค้ง ระบายเสียงครางออกมาแผ่วเบา  
  
"คาซึไง ชอบลวนลามฉัน" เสื้อผ้าที่เคยใส่ค่อยๆหลุดทีละชิ้น ด้วยเวทมนต์ของมือคู่นั้น ที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างชื่นชอบในกันและกัน จนสุดท้ายก็เหลือเพียงเนื้อแนบเนื้อที่ให้ไออุ่นกันเท่านั้น  
  
"ลวนลามยังไง เค้าเปล่าน้า~~~~" หัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ อาจด้วยฤทธิ์น้ำเมาที่เจ้าตัวเริ่มต้านไม่ไหว พาตัวเองให้นอนราบไปกับพื้นพรม ก่อนจะกระดกนิ้วเรียกคนตัวสูงกว่าให้ตามลงมาทาบทับ  
  
"แบบนี้ไง" เมื่อคนตัวเล็กพ่ายต่อแอลกอฮอล์ โอโนะด้านหัวหมอจึงได้เริ่มออกทำงาน ฝ่ามือเรียวสวยไล้โครงหน้าหวานผะแผ่ว เจ้าตัวคนถูกเป็นชุดสาธิตการลวนลามก็ได้แต่ยิ้มละเมอครางออดอ้อนเหมือนแมวที่ออเซาะเจ้าของ  
  
"อื้อ ..โอจัง" ปลายนิ้วพรมลงบนผิวขาวเนียน เหมือนนักดนตรีที่กำลังบรรเลงเพลงรักบนเปียโนเสียงหวานชั้นเลิศ "โอจัง ..พอแล้ว ไม่อยากเล่นแล้ว" เว้าวอนเสียงหวิว รู้สึกการลวนลามของคนตรงหน้าเริ่มกลายเป็นการเล้าโลมเข้าไปทุกที  
  
"ยังสาธิตไม่หมดเลยนะ" หยุดไว้แค่นั้น ก่อนจะถูกร่างเล็กเหวี่ยงลงไปเป็นฐานให้นั่งทับ ผิดเนื้อด้านในที่เสียดสีอยู่กับหน้าท้องแกร่ง ทำให้คนอารมณ์เย็นชักจะกลายเป็นกาน้ำร้อนพร้อมเดือดเข้าไปทุกที  
  
เหมือนปิศาจน้อยๆตรงหน้าจะรู้ ท่อนขาที่แนบไปกับลำตัว แบะออกให้กว้าง อวดความขาวเนียนของต้นขาด้านในลงไปให้หัวใจคุณลุงแก่ๆคนหนึ่งเต้นระรัวเหมือนกลองชุด   
  
"ไม่ต้องสาธง สาธิตมันแล้ว" ตวัดเสียงแบบงอนๆ คว้าเอามือเรียวสวยมาจูบแนบปาก  
  
ปลายลิ้นซุกซนตวัดแลบออกมาไล้เลียอย่างรู้หน้าที่ จนมันฉ่ำเยิ้มจนพอใจคนตัวเล็กแล้วจึงหยุด   
  
เจ้าของมือลดระดับให้ต่ำลงอย่างรู้หน้าที่จังหวะรัก มืออีกข้าก็ประคองสะโพกมนยกขึ้น ให้ช่องทางรักจ่ออยู่กับปลายนิ้วเรียวทั้งสอง ก่อนเจ้าตัวจะทิ้งน้ำหนักลงกลืนกินสิ่งแปลกปลอมที่แสนคุ้นเคย ครอบครองเอาไว้เหมือนทุกครั้งที่ผ่านมา  
  
"ฮื่อ..." หลับตาแน่นด้วยพิษอารมณ์ร้อน ข้างในรู้สึกเหมือนมีเปลวไฟคอยวิ่งไล่ไปตามกระแสประสาท จนต้องรีบยกขยับสะโพกหวังให้ความร้อนรุ่มนี้หมดไปจากตัวเสียที "ไม่ไหวแล้ว ไม่เอาแล้ว" พูดเสียงหลง ก่อนจะฟุบหน้าลงกับอกหนาหอบสะท้าน แต่ไม่ทันได้พักมากไปกว่าที่ทำ ร่างแบบบางก็ถูกพลิกให้นอนราบ ปล่อยให้คนแก่กว่าเป็นคนคุมเกม  
  
ปลายนิ้วสอดรับจังหวะกับสะโพกมนอย่างรู้ทำนองเป็นที่สุด ยิ่งเขาขยับเร็วมากเท่าไหร่ ผนังภายในยิ่งตอดรัดเขาแน่นขึ้น จนอยากจะเข้าแทนที่ด้วยสิ่งที่ร้อนกว่า คุ้นเคยกว่าทันทีด้วยซ้ำไป แต่ถ้าทำแบบนั้นมีหวังโดนคนตัวเล็กกว่าโวยวายจนเสียอารมณ์แน่ๆ  
  
"อา อ๊า โอจัง เ.. เร็..ว" เว้าวอนด้วยความเสียวที่ปริ่มจะแตะเพดาน มือป้อมๆจิกลงบนต้นแขนกำยำแน่น พยายามเสือกไสสะโพกให้รับกับจังหวะที่กระแทกเข้ามา "อือ.. ด..เดี๋ย..ว" พยายามกลั้นใจกัดฟันพูด  
  
นัยน์ตาฉ่ำปรือค่อยๆเผยอขึ้นมามองใบหน้าคมสัน ริมฝีปากแดงสดพยายามพูดในสิ่งที่ตัวเองต้องการ แต่โอโนะก็ยากที่จะจับใจความเหลือเกิน  
  
"ผา.. แบบตอนปีนผา.." เท่านั้นล่ะ ใบหน้าที่มักจะนิ่งเสมอกลับยิ้มเผล่โชว์เขี้ยวรีบถอนนิ้วออกทำเอาคนตัวเล็กประท้วงเสียงหลง ก่อนจะกรีดร้องเมื่อบางสิ่งที่แทรกเข้ามาคราวนี้ถึงใจกว่า ..เต็มตื้นมากกว่า  
  
"อา อา" สองแขนเรียวไขว่ขว้าหาหลักยึด พาดเอาต้นคอของอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะโน้มลงมาบดจูบระบายอารมณ์  
  
"เร็ว..อ๊า!" สิ้นสุดการกระแทกกระทั้น เสียงหวีดร้องหวานก็ดังยาว พร้อมร่างกายที่กระตุกถี่ๆ สายธารอุ่นรินรดหน้าท้องตัวเอง เป็นหลักฐานชิ้นโบว์แดงในความสำเร็จของซาโตชิ ..  
  
เจ้าของผลงานปละออกมายิ้มเผล่ ขณะที่คนเกือบจะเมาค่อยๆสร่างเต็มขั้น หยัดตัวลุกขึ้นมาหอบหายใจพร้อมกับควานหาเสื้อมาปกปิดด้วยความอายที่เริ่มเอ่อขึ้นมาเป็นริ้วๆ  
  
"จะปิดทำไม.." คว้าข้อมือเล็กเอาไว้ นิโนะเบี่ยงหน้าหนี แต่ก็ถูกโอโนะตามรังควาญและปล้นจูบหวานๆไปเสียก่อน  
  
"อาย.." ตอบเบาๆ เลิกหาเสื้อแต่เปลี่ยนมาสวมกอดฝังหน้าหนีคนตรงหน้าแทน  
  
"ทีเมื่อกี้ล่ะ เร็ว อา อ๊า เอาแบบปีนผา อยู่เลย" ได้ผล ได้ค้อนวงใหญ่จากร่างเล็กพร้อมเสียงเพียะที่ต้นแขนไปเต็มรัก   
  
"ไม่เอาแล้ว ปล่อยเลย จะไปอาบน้ำ"  
  
"ไม้ให้ไปหรอก" รั้งร่างบางเอาไว้ ก่อนจะช้อนอุ้มขึ้นมาไว้แนบอกแล้วเดินไปยังห้องนอน   
  
"พอแล้วน้า จะไปอาบน้ำ"  
  
"อาบน้ำก็ได้" เสียงพูดเอ่ยอย่างมีเล่ห์นัย เปลี่ยนทิศไปในห้องน้ำ วางร่างบางลงในอ่าง ก่อนจะตามลงไปติดๆ แล้วจึงค่อยเปิดน้ำ  
  
แต่เมื่อนิโนะสำเนียกได้ถึงสิ่งที่เห็นตรงหน้าก็รู้ถึงเหตุการณ์ต่อไปที่จะเกิดทันที   
  
"แต่คาซึ ต้องจัดการตรงนี้ก่อนนะ.." โน้มหน้าสวยๆเข้ามาใกล้ ก่อนจะบดจูบอย่างเร่าร้อนให้หายใจหายคอไม่ทัน โอโนะรับรู้รอยยิ้มขณะจูบของนิโนะได้ดี ก่อนจะผละออก แล้วปล่อยให้คนตัวเล็กเป็นคนคุมคันโยกหลักเองเต็มตัว ..


End file.
